


Let Go, I’ve Got You: The Morning After The Night Before

by Missalyssasecret



Series: Not Casual At All [11]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Morning After, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalyssasecret/pseuds/Missalyssasecret
Summary: Follows on from Let Go, I’ve Got You.  Roy and Danny’s morning after epilogue.  Everything changed last night, but nothing really changes at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this as both the emotional aftermath and Roy making good on his promise of it being his turn. Also? Waking up with someone you love (even if they don’t say it) is one of the best things in life.

Before he opens his eyes, Roy is already aware of two things.

One, there’s a heavy arm thrown across his chest and the owner of said arm is sharing his pillow.

Two, it feels like he’s lying on a wet spot. 

There’s also a half-hard dick resting on his hip, but that barely seems remarkable given point one.

His brain feels exhausted beyond what a hangover could account for, but also strangely content. More concerning is the fact that his body is sore in a way that’s inconsistent with a night of hot sex. For one thing, his knees aren’t hurting (and they usually end up with friction burns if the session lasts long enough), and there’s no ache in his abdominal muscles. His hip joints twinge when he shifts against the damp sheets and a sharp ache makes itself known in his lower back. Roy stiffens, wincing when the movement makes it clear that his inner thighs are slick with what feels a hell of a lot like lube. Most alarmingly of all, there’s a tenderness in his ass that he hasn’t felt in years.

He doesn’t immediately remember what led up to the point of him sharing a bed while naked. The one person he does sleep, in the literal sense, with regularly would be wearing at least underwear (and Roy doesn’t as a rule go to bed in the nude). His unconscious clearly thinks the person in his bed is safe, because there wasn’t any defensive tension in his spine when he woke up. In fact, he’s snuggled into their body, one knee between their thighs, arm around their shoulders and one hand curled loosely over their forearm. 

He’s afraid to open his eyes because he knows he’ll be disappointed when it’s a stranger. There’s just one person he’s ever woken up with this comfortably, but it has to be wishful thinking, because sharing a bed with Danny has only ever been platonic (not for lack of his own desire). Except, he doesn’t usually spend the night with trade, seeing them out with a smile and cleaning himself up before sleeping. And he never, _ever_ bottoms for them or lets anything more than a tongue near his ass. None of it makes any sense.

The man curled around him sighs, rubbing his cheek against Roy’s shoulder with a quiet hum, an action that’s extremely familiar and all the more distressing because that’s exactly what Danny does early in the morning. He freezes, heart pounding violently in his throat and mind racing. 

Fuck.

Roy finally opens his eyes to the sight of his own bedroom. It takes a few breaths before he musters up the nerve to turn and see who’s sharing his bed. 

Fuck fuck FUCK.

There beside him, messy dark hair fanned out on the pillow, Danny is sleeping soundly. His expressive face is at rest with just the tiniest of frowns wrinkling his freckled nose. In the morning light, Roy can easily make out a dark bruise on his collarbone, the lovebites trailing from shoulder to throat.

Fuck, _what had he done?_

Danny is strictly, completely off-limits because he couldn’t possibly return Roy’s interest. It’s a struggle, especially when a handsy, drunk Danny is always extra affectionate, sitting on his lap or pulling Roy onto his and cuddling up in bed. There’s been so many mornings and afternoons that he’s drifted awake rubbing his morning wood on a round ass, only to panic and move away as quickly as possible without disturbing him. 

Roy’s gone from holding his breath to quietly verging on the edge of hyperventilating. He’s about to flee (because there’s no way he can think of damage control with Danny’s bare dick on his leg) when something catches his attention.

On the floor, his grey striped silk throw pillows are stacked neatly next to the dresser. Something about them triggers a sense memory, and as a little of the panic drains away, he remembers.

...Danny leaning back on the pillows, hair mussed and lips kiss-swollen.

...the taste of his skin as Roy sucked and licked his nipples.

...Danny looking up from between his legs, wicked smile in place, reaching for his cock.

...Being held down and fucked, legs spread wide and a fist in his hair.

...Danny crying on his couch, kissing him, eyes fearful.

...Being held close, Danny’s expression soft and eyes full of unspoken words as they made love.

 _Oh_.

The tension drains out of him so fast Roy thinks for a moment that he might pass out. It’s replaced by a complicated jumble of feelings, relief being foremost. Last night Danny needed him, and he’d held him while he cried, listened and offered the only thing he hadn’t already - his body. He’d given him the comfort and release of sex, changing everything. 

Changing nothing.

The sexual element was new, but the awareness of each other wasn’t. Their bodies fit together in a way he couldn’t have imagined, but should have expected. 

There’s going to be more to think about and discuss (particularly ensuring that they both aren’t carrying around any more misdirected guilt), but it can wait. Relaxing back under the covers, Roy kisses Danny’s forehead, runs careful fingers through his hair. It’s something he’s done countless times before, a habit carried over from Bianca, smoothing it down and away from his face. Danny’s breath is gentle against his neck, and for the first time he doesn’t have to worry about what happens if he wakes up while Roy is nuzzling their cheeks together. He adjusts his arm until there’s no distance at all between them, eyes closed and considering the night before.

The ache in his ass would normally be something to be tolerated as part of the give and take in a relationship (and he’s actively not thinking about the exes who he’d allowed to have him like that). But it’s also tied to touching Danny, being touched by Danny, the memory of coming around his cock making his own twitch hopefully. It’s not something he wants more than rarely, but it also doesn’t seem as impossible a compromise.

Eventually, he can’t continue ignoring the fact that he badly needs a shower. Despite their attempts at cleanup, there’s still lube and dried cum on his skin, and he doesn’t want to think about how much slick is currently leaking out of his ass. Danny had been overgenerous, not wanting to hurt him, but it had to go somewhere.

Smiling, he presses a kiss to Danny’s forehead and then his lips, still marveling at the fact he’s allowed to do so. Danny frowns when he carefully untangles them, squirming fitfully until Roy tucks a pillow under his arm. He’s always been reluctant to release Roy when they’ve snuggled before, but there’s a new sense of possessiveness in the way he tries to cling to him while still asleep.

Walking is just as awkward as Roy expected. It’s not the popularly conceived limp (because having sex responsibly also includes not injuring your partner). Instead, every step reminds him of how far he’d stretched the muscles in his thighs, the ache of exertion making itself known as he crosses the room. He brushes his teeth and does all of the other morning tasks with the lights off, avoiding looking in the mirror. It’s not shame or regret; he just wants to feel ready to face the morning after with clean teeth and no overwhelming need to pee.

At last, he closes the bathroom door and flips on the light. The sight that greets him in the mirror is a mix of recently well-fucked and tiny details that suggest something more. His hair is wild, tangled and pillow-flattened. Multiple love bites decorate both sides of his neck, purple teethmarks on the back of one shoulder and his nipples are sore and sensitive. Making eye contact with his reflection, he sees the deep satisfaction of good sex but also something else shining through. 

Hope.

Repeating the same process as the night before, he props one foot on the counter and examines his ass as objectively as possible. Under the shine of slick, his inner thighs are reddened and raw but not bruised. Gritting his teeth, he spreads his ass open and rolls his eyes at his own trepidation.

”What the fuck else would it look like,” he mutters.

Still shaking his head, he steps into the shower and starts the water. Part of him is loathe to wash the smell of Danny off his skin, but - and his heart trebles in cautious anticipation - it won’t be the last time. It does feel wonderful to rinse away dried sweat and other things from his belly, the lube from his thighs. There’s no avoiding the last part, and he hisses in discomfort when he carefully but throughly washes away the slick from more intimate places.

He’s out of the shower soon after, intent on making coffee and then climbing back into bed with his new lover.

Lover.

(Everyone knows he and Danny love each other. It’s as much a fact as Bianca’s raccoon eyes or Adore’s refusal to pad. He’s not sure if they’re even going to tell anyone about the change in their relationship, not when it’s an addition to something already so inexplicable.)

Roy pauses at the side of the bed, watching Danny sleep and sorely tempted to abandon any plans for coffee. Danny looks thoroughly debauched as well, and he can’t help thinking about being held up against the wall and fucked. 

He manages to tear himself away long enough to eat half of the lone pastry left in the bag (Danny went through four when he was in the shower last night, apparently) and returns with two cups of coffee that he sets on the nightstand. Danny’s still asleep, now sprawled out on his stomach and taking up most of the bed. It takes a bit of prodding, but Roy is able to reclaim a little space on the sheets (not on the wet spot this time), pulling him close once he’s settled.

Half a cup of coffee later, Danny shifts and his morning wood nudges Roy’s thigh again. He makes a sleepy noise of pleasure, moving even closer to rub against his hip. It’s not an uncommon occurrence, particularly as they tend to sleep wrapped around each other. Except in the past when he’d woken up being humped, Roy was only able to enjoy it for a few guilty moments before detaching, or pretended to be asleep if Danny woke. Today, he sets the mug aside and gives Danny’s cock a gentle squeeze, caressing and cupping his balls.

Last night, Danny had made it clear that he wanted to wake up being blown. Well, Roy had suggested it, and Danny had enthusiastically agreed while buried in his ass. He hadn’t gotten a chance to suck his cock like he wanted, and there’s the overwhelming desire to wrap his lips around the head. On the other hand, if he jerks him off instead, he could take his time really determining what kind of touches he enjoys most. 

Looking down, he licks his lips and makes a decision. He rolls Danny onto his back before sliding down the bed and kneeling between his legs. Apparently, a hand around his dick is all that’s needed to get him to release Roy without unconscious protest. 

Up close, Danny’s cock is just as lovely and sizable as he remembers, a fact that his ass can attest to. Roy still isn’t sure how it fit without damaging something. He traces the vein on the underside with his thumb, watching as it jumps and twitches against his hand. His mouth waters as he gives him a few slow strokes, feeling the glide of velvet over steel. 

Roy’s seen Danny’s cock before, even hard - hell, he’s walked in on him fucking trade into the mattress, never mind listened to him moaning through thin hotel walls - but the thought of sucking it is hot as fuck. He’s going to have to do this again more thoroughly after Danny showers off some of the musky sweat, because he’d really like to lick his balls and repay the favor of eating his ass. 

Leaning in, he takes his time cataloguing every moan and twitch in response. Roy concentrates on mapping each ridge and curve with his tongue, stroking his shaft as he goes. Above him, Danny sighs and rolls his hips a little, but otherwise shows no sign of waking. When his lips close around the flushed cockhead, Danny’s soft noises of pleasure are drowned out by his own hungry moan. Having him in his mouth is going to feature prominently in all future fantasies. 

He’s observant enough to determine the hot spots on anyone he falls in bed with, even if he’s drunk and the knowledge is discarded a few hours later. With a regular lover, he needs a much more in depth exploration to satisfy both of his desires and ensure that he’s providing Danny with the most pleasure. 

Eventually, he pulls off to tease just underneath the head with tiny licks, before taking a deep breath and going down. Roy stops before he chokes, feeling the weight of Danny’s cock on his tongue and lets his mind wander. With the tension finally broken between them, he’s distracted by possibilities and the freedom to openly touch. Thinks about being able to act on the urge to stroke his thigh when they’re on the couch watching a movie, to close the distance between their mouths when Danny pokes his tongue out and smiles.

Adore tucks maybe half of the time, and the rest she’s usually in a thong under her outfit and little else. Bianca’s gotten very good at watching in the mirror while she does her own makeup, lusting after the bounce of Adore’s firm ass cheeks when she walks and the size of the package stuffed into her fishnets. Behind Bianca’s clown face, she’s imagining palming that bulge before pulling the thong down and dropping to her knees. In those moments, she’s even more grateful for her own tuck, or else Bianca would be sporting a very unladylike erection in her velvet gowns. 

The shaft is slick with spit now, throbbing against his tongue and beginning to leak. He bobs his head faster, humming when Danny starts to stir, head tossing on the pillow and thighs tensing. Roy tips his head back enough that Danny’s face is in his line of sight, sighing in satisfaction, then reaches up and pinches a nipple.

He’s not prepared for the force behind Danny’s hips when his back arches off the bed, hips forcing his cock deeper into Roy’s throat, and just barely manages not to choke. It does mean that he has to pull off coughing, forehead pressed to the sheets and trying to blink the tears away. Sucking cock is something he enjoys, but he’d normally have at least a hand holding his partner’s hips down. With Danny, he muses, he was too busy enjoying himself to think about that part.

It takes a few moments before he’s settled. Roy wipes a hand over his watering eyes and is poised to start back in when a warm hand cups his cheek. 

“Morning angel,” he murmurs, looking up into a pair of sleepy green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny’s perspective next :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny’s perspective.

Danny drifts towards consciousness from a vivid dream that feels more like a memory. He fights against wakefulness, determined to stay floating in a place where Roy's kissing and caressing him, crying out in ecstasy as they fuck. Waking up means he'll be alone, or with trade whose name he might remember, or most painfully of all, curled up with Roy and pretending that he doesn't want to touch him and promise him things he's never said to anyone else.

In actuality, they share beds across different countries, drunk or sober, wrapped around each other without artifice. More than once, he’s awakened to find Roy grinding an impressive erection against his ass. Danny always feigns sleep, drinking in the soft sighs and the heat of Roy's body molded against his from shoulders to knees. It also means that he always feels Roy come awake and freeze before rolling away as if burned. 

Danny knows he’s still asleep, because the sheets and pillow smell like Roy, and the only way he would be moaning obscenely around him is in Danny’s wet dreams. Imaginary Roy gropes and fondles him until they’re both awake, and they bring each other off together. Or he doesn't wake Danny up at all, just rides his ass to orgasm and comes hot over his lower back. (Danny has a whole suite of fantasies centered around that. He longs to see that expressive face set in lustful abandon.)

He opens his eyes slowly, hoping that this isn't just a dream, or if it’s somehow actually happening that Roy won't deny it when he "wakes up". Wonderingly, he blinks several times until he's sure that what he's seeing is reality, stunned into silence. Looking down through his lashes, the angry purple love bites covering Roy’s neck and shoulders are a stark contrast to the way the corners of his mouth turn upwards as he licks Danny’s cock hungrily. That expression triggers a landslide of memories, and he gasps as they come flooding back.

Luckily, Roy doesn’t seem to notice that he’s awake, eyes half closed and lips wrapped tightly around his shaft. He's able to stay relatively still, hips moving gently, until clever fingers pinch and tug his nipple sharply. Danny can't control his reaction, moaning loudly and thrusting into Roy's throat. He regrets it almost immediately when Roy nearly chokes and pulls off, coughing violently.

Sitting up, Danny reaches down, curving fingers under his jaw. 

“Morning angel.”

“...B?”

”Mmmhmmm.”

Despite his eyes watering, Roy is in as good a mood as he may have ever seen, dimples and all. Danny smiles in wonderment, then pulls him upward for a kiss. Ignoring the fact that their erections are now nudging together, he wraps his arms around Roy’s shoulders and holds on, awash with the _feelings_ he doesn’t dare name. They’ve woken up together tens, dozens of times, but this morning is oddly completely familiar and wholly new. 

Roy returns the embrace, laughing quietly. It’s not Bianca’s cackle or Roy’s high pitched giggles, but something gently intimate that Danny’s never heard before but wants to hear again and again.

”I- you...we...”

Danny’s never eloquent, but this morning is something else. There are words caught in his throat that he’s not sure if he should be terrified or elated by. He’s thankfully saved from finding out, because Roy sits up and pulls him off the bed.

”Whuh?”

Roy drags him into the bathroom and practically shoves Danny’s toothbrush into his hand (and when did it become odd that he has one here?).

”Teeth. Then shower.”

”Uhhhh...” Danny complies, rinsing his mouth under Roy’s watchful gaze.

”Go on,” Roy nudges him towards the shower, water already running warm. “Get cleaned up.”

He frowns when Danny hesitates before stepping in.

”What is it?”

”Are you, I mean, like-“

The eyeroll has no force behind it, and he sees Roy struggling not to smile.

”I wanna finish sucking you off, but damned if I’m doing it until your balls are clean.”

Danny’s speechless for the millionth time in the last twenty four hours, but at least this one isn’t emotionally wrought. He follows Roy’s urging, moving under the water and tilting his head back to let it run over his face.

”B?”

”Yeah?”

He pauses with the soap in hand, not really sure what he wants to ask, but (as ever) calling for Roy nonetheless.

Roy pulls the glass door back open, hands on his hips, and Danny is most definitely staring at his half-hard cock.

”Do I need to come in there with you?”

Predictably, he doesn’t wait for a reply, joining Danny under the spray and closing the door behind him.When Danny still doesn’t respond, Roy gives him a peck on the lips and holds his hand out for the soap.Except instead of washing himself, he lathers up Danny’s shoulders and chest, fingers splayed wide.The touch isn’t, strictly speaking, sexual.It’s almost like he’s mapping the planes of his torso by feel, thumbs working circles over Danny’s collarbone.

He takes his time, pausing every now and then to steal another kiss.Danny’s hands come up to rest on Roy’s hips, caressing the v-line and looking his fill.At last, Roy lathers his hands up and sets the soap aside before deliberately palming his groin.

Danny’s erection, which had flagged during the slow washing, twitches back to life under his slippery fingers.Roy’s not actively stroking his cock, but every pass over his shaft as he works the suds in is unbearably arousing.He hums his amusement when cupping Danny’s balls results in a moan, earns a full body shudder when slick fingers give his hole the briefest tease.

Then he directs Danny back under the spray, rinsing with the same gentle touch.Danny’s torn between melting into the sensuality and the desire to push Roy against the wall and rub off against his (mouthwateringly) firm stomach.In the end he does neither, waiting as Roy passes him a towel to dry off with and heads back into the bedroom.

Stepping out of the bathroom evokes a wave of deja vu, but the excitement and joy of the morning are a polar opposite to last night’s trepidation and worry.

Still in comfortable silence, he accepts the mug of coffee, watching over the rim as Roy piles the pillows and settles back against the headboard.Danny drains the last drops before joining him, no space at all between them as he leans in to nuzzle Roy’s neck.

”Good morning,” he finally murmurs.

Dropping his head onto Roy’s shoulder, they make eye contact in the mirror on the wall.Roy’s infectious smile is back, and Danny almost doesn’t recognize the look of content on his own face.Last night didn’t solve all of his problems, but there’s something very much at peace in his chest right now.

”Should I finish?”

Instead of replying, Danny tugs him down until they’re lying together on the sheets, chest to chest and legs tangled.The kiss they share is slow, lips and tongues moving together, and Roy sighs when they separate.

“Pussyface?”

For once, Danny isn’t in a hurry to satisfy the desire pooling low in his hips.It’s an odd feeling, but he’s almost certain this new  thing with Roy is going to contain a lot of firsts.

”Can we just stay like this for a while?I want...”

Roys cups his face in warm hands, pressing their foreheads together.

”Yeah. I’d like that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the smut turned into something sweet, but there’s plenty of good hot sex to be had in the future :)


End file.
